wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Getting your first wand
This page present a way to acquire your first wand. Why should I get a wand? For a mana respite: You need a wand for when your mana is drained and you are shielding yourself and trying to simply wand your near-dead enemy to death--consider this a little bit of a boost to your damage-over-time-spells, but don't rely on it. Don't worry about getting one in a hurry, as staffs and other useless pretty things are just as good both now and later when it comes to stat boosts they include. If you heal exclusively, you might find that stat boosts are preferable to the functionality of a wand. There are only a few who can wield a wand, including the Mage, Priest or Warlock. For all these classes a wand is a powerful tool to conserving mana, but little else except in terms of stats. Remember: using a wand uses no mana, so when you're OOM, wands are great! So, how do I get one? The vendors don't sell them (a few do, but not that you can use), they never drop (at low levels), and you haven't seen any as a quest reward (you will, but not for a while). The wand you want is the . This wand is created by characters with the Enchanting profession. These are one of the few items an enchanter can make and sell directly, so you should be able to find them in your auction house. But sometimes it costs more than you can afford because new players don't usually have a handle on how to make money in WoW, so how can you do this? 5 or more silver is a lot of money when you are first starting. Making your own wand It might be good at this point to mention that picking up mining and auctioning what you mine should easily earn you enough income to buy the wand in the auction house. Skinning also works, especially since you are killing a lot of skin-ables as you level. Now back to our regular program ... To make this wand yourself you will need to pick up two professions: Enchanting and Tailoring. Looking at what it takes to make the , you will need: * * * *15 Enchanting skill Gathering materials is easy enough, most Trade Vendors stock it, and if not, your Enchanting Trainer will have an Enchanting Vendor standing nearby that sell it. At 9 copper, you can afford it. is going to be more difficult. I'll cut to the chase - take tailoring and farm linen. (Linen is also used for the First Aid which is a secondary profession and no matter what class you are you should pick it up) Use the linen cloth to make linen bolts, this will increase your tailoring skill (until it turns gray in your tailoring menu). The goal is to reach tailoring 30. You can wear tailored goods; make what you can wear to upgrade your gear cheaply, this will also increase your tailoring skill. You shouldn't have to make trash items to level up your tailoring skill. Don't bother training for things you aren't going to make. Your goal is to learn to make the at Tailor skill 30. This is the first tailored article you can make that can be disenchanted which is needed to gather the material you require for the and the cheapest item you can make that can be disenchanted. Now, make Brown Linen Pants and disenchant them. They yield Strange Dust about 80% of the time, and Lesser Magic Essence about 20% of the time. You need two Lesser Magic Essences and one Strange Dust. Each disenchantment will raise your enchanting skill (at this skill level) - so you should be close to the Enchanting skill 15 you need to make the wand. Now, buy a from the trade vendor for 1 silver 24 copper, and create a by enchanting it. This will consume the Copper Rod, one Lesser Magic Essence and one Strange Dust, and leave you with a . Creating the wand itself Either disenchant a few more robes or enchant some of your gear (use up some of that Strange Dust) to get your Enchanting skill to 15. Then create a Lesser Magic Wand by enchanting it. This will consume the Simple Wood and one Lesser Magic Essence. Now equip your . You're done. After you are finished If you do not desire to continue as a tailor, sell or use up your linen bolts. (You are probably hurting for bag space, so you might want to continue being a tailor until you can make a full set of at Tailoring skill 45.) Linen cloth can be sold, but you may want to use it for First Aid. If you do not desire to continue as an enchanter, your enchanting materials, Lesser Magic Essence and Strange Dust, can be sold. The Runed Copper Rod is Soulbound and can only be sold to a vendor. Category:Guides Category:Newbies Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Warlocks